


spring valley

by beomz



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blood and Gore, IDK how to tag this tbh, M/M, in the fifth paragraph it gets better, just plants, poor nature, pretty explicit, they aint even paragraphs its really short, they wont kill people tho, they're lowkey sociopaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beomz/pseuds/beomz
Summary: let's walk for this valley full of beautiful flowers,let's walk over each and every one of them.let's crush every little living thing under our feet.and at nightfall... at nightfall let's see how they get dry,let's see how every petal opens cracks and lose color.and when there's nothing more left than living beings dead,we'll tint red the path we walked through.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno





	spring valley

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this like 2 years ago in one go, after midnight, and i decided to translate it (at currently almost 5am yas queen), so yeah, i had this published already. i don't write things like this normally but i am kinda proud of this one ??? it's pretty weird tho

when spring arrives it means only one thing,

buds bloom and turn into the main characters.

ants enjoy walking through soft petals

with their little legs, clinging into those vivid colors,

with their little stomachs getting full of leaves.

imagine those little legs slipping

like water drops running through glass.

imagine it being a person falling down to the concrete;

foots slipping clumsy and unexpectedly,

hair and clothes flying in free fall.

as if they fell of a balcony from an absurdly high height.

feet on a petal, head in soil, blood straining into the ants' tunnels.

think about how their skull crashed into cement,

think about how it broke, as if it were lovestruck heart.

you know how a broken heart feels, right, jeno?

would you want to know how a fractured skull does?

or maybe you already know.

maybe you were the one who was falling from that balcony,

maybe you shouldn't have been sitting on that rail,

maybe you shouldn't have been standing on that flower,

waiting for the first spring dawn.

or maybe you couldn't stop feeling real that nightmare.

your hands, soft as wet soil,

were pressing the stem of those colorful flowers.

firstly i thought it was innocent, i thought you were like the rest.

of course i was wrong, you were aware of everything,

you perfectly knew they will die once being pulled up.

you seemed so peaceful looking at them slowly withering,

even though your face wasn't very expressive;

except when you looked at me and then again at that sad flower,

in that moment a little smile crossed your face.

your beautiful laugh was present mostly at sunset,

it seem like those orange tones for some reason filled your heart.

i could see invisible sparkles and a big warmth

in the middle of that wilting field.

you talked about me and you, about an us;

you laughed after saying "renjun and jeno against the world",

it was a funny concept after all,

who would say that, somehow, it was a real thing.

when you took my hand and started to dance

spinning around everywhere, leading me through pastures,

i felt a vibration, like ants make their antennas vibrate when they feel our shadow over them, and then sink into their homes.

let's dance over the flowers, over the grass and the shadows.

vibrating as a toxic air between hundreds of lives,

killing everything with our light walk.

we were until dusk.

until the moon reigned in the sky and the surviving plants bowed in the land.

the air, as light as us, filled our lungs.

the moonlight yet revealed our massacre.

the vivid saturation of the field was gone,

now it was a rug of death on top of the ground.

we saw how that rug cracked with the cold,

but our heartbeat was getting faster.

we ran barefoot over thorns and pebbles,

over ants’ nests and beetles, over lights and shadows.

we ran everywhere, we stepped on every centimetre.

our feet bleed, as if nature was looking for revenge with it's last breath.

as if it could get it anyway.

green and red are opposite colors,

like day and night, like life and death.

and a lot of times opposites attract,

like autumnal colors took that spring valley.

the living beings dead, like our feet,

like the ground and the ants’ nests, and like your lips,

all tinted in red, different and dark tones of red.

everything was red.

red was the blood in your lips with a metallic flavor.

red were our cheeks tasting it, accompanied with a big relief;

with the sweet sensation of warmth and serenity we knew the other felt,

with the firm and at the same time delicate, so awaited touch,

with the feeling of eternity that contained every moment together.

red were our pasts and our presents,

as it will also be the paths we have left to walk.


End file.
